LEE!
by Jaci901
Summary: Sex is great, but not when the green beast of konoha catches you! Its really bad wheen you are haruno sakura. First fic EVER! R&R be truthful! sasusaku slight nejiten in first chp!
1. Chapter 1

She opened eyes and poked her head from under the covers. She looked out the window to the bright sunny Konohagakure. It was a beautiful day. 'Time to get up' Sakura thought to herself she attempted to get up but felt a pair of strong arms snake around her waist and the person who the arms belonged to whispered "Go back to sleep." She was startled at first but then calmed as she remembered last night events. With that she smiled. "Ok Sasuke-kun." And with those word she spoke he relaxed, and they both went back to sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LE-"

"Shut up." Neji finally spoke after about... 20.44 minutes of hearing them scream 'LEE' and 'GAI-SENSEI'. It got very annoying.

"Finally, I was waiting for you to tell them to shut up Neji." Tenten also spoke after... well you know.

"Tenten lets go somewhere else to train."

"Alright."

Lee and Gai just stood there, curious to what just happened. Well since they are not the sharpest tools in the shed they just let it slide.

"LEE, YOU ARE IN LOVE ARE YOU NOT?"

"YES GAI-SENSEI, I AM IN LOVE WITH HARUNO SAKURA!"

"THEN GO TO HER LEE AND WIN HER HEART!" Then he did his good guy pose and smiled that smile where his teeth go 'ping'.

"YES GAI-SENSEI, AND IF I CAN'T WIN HER HEART THEN I WLL DO TEN THOSAND PUSH UPS, AND IF I CANT DO THAT I WILL DO ONE HUNDRED THOSAND SIT UPS. YOSH, I WILL GO TO HER NOW, ARIGATO SENSEI!" He finally ended at that sentence.

"LEE, LET THE POWER OF YOUTH BRING YOU TWO HAPPINESS, AND BRING HER THESE!" He yelled as he pulled out a big bouquet of roses (dont ask me how). After Gai gave lee the flowers Lee took off to Sakura's place screaming 'IM COMING SAKURA- CHAN!'. Oh the horror that was in store for him when he gets there.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yet again Sakura opened her eyes and looked at the clock by her bed that read

'10:44'. 'Aw shimata, Kakashi is going to kill us. He isnt even this late.' She felt the person that had his arms wrapped around her stir. She turned around and looked at his face. His onyx hair was ruffled and dull from sleep. His eyes were half lidded from the long nap they had. He also had a small smile across his lips. Kami, was he sexy! He wrapped his arms around her tighter and she snuggled into his chest. She loved him and so did he. He wouldnt admit it but she knew.

"Ohayo."

"Ohayo."

"Kakashi and Naruto are going to kill us for being three hours late." she stated.

"Dont care about the dobe and the pervert, I want to be lazy today." he replied.

"At least im not the only one" she said. He chuckled. "Good" he started. "Do you think we could repeat what we did last night?" She gasped and giggled. "You pervert, I swear Naruto and Kakashi are rubbing of on you!" At that sentence they both laughed. She layed on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Suddenly he flipped her over and crashed his lips onto hers. When they finally separated they both started to laugh again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lee was almost to Sakura's house. It took him a while to get there since it was all the way across town.' YOSH! WHEN I GIVE SAKURA-CHAN THESE FLOWERS SHE WILL FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!' he thought (more like screamed) to himself. An image of a chibi Sakura falling in love with him came into his mind (ewww). A very BIG smile came upon his face. He turned the corner and finally reached Sakura's house. 'YOSH! HERE I GO!' He walked up to the door and knocked. No answer. He knocked again. No a... well you get the point. Finally he got tired of knocking and opened the door.

" SAKURA-CHANNNN, MY YOUTHFUL FLOWER, YOUR BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA IS HERE TO VIST YOU" he screamed. "Sakura-chan?" She wasnt there. He looked in the kitchen, she wasnt there. He looked in the living room. He didnt find her there either, but he did find a lacy pink bra on the lamp and he blushed. 'Thats odd, where could the youthful flower be?' he asked himself. He heard a faint laugh from down the hall.

He followed the sound and it grew louder and louder and... well you get the idea. He finally found were the laughter was coming from.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They finally separated after a long make out session and moving all around under the sheets of Sakura's bed they took a minute to just cuddle with each other (awwww!). Suddenly Sasuke spoke up.

"Did you hear something?"

"No... did you?"

"I thought i did and I sense someone's chak-" They heard the door burst open.

"SAKURA-CHAN THERE YOU ARE MY YOUTHFUL FLOW- WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lee finally reached were the laughter was coming from as you know. He reached a door that was the door to Sakura's room and heard a voice coming from behind it. ' YOSH! MY SAKURA-CHAN IS IN THERE! TIME TO GO WELCOME HER!' he screamed in his head. He turned the door knob and walked in.

" SAKURA-CHAN THERE YOU ARE MY YOUTHFUL FLOW- WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" he screamed. There he saw sakura naked lying on top of a dark haired man (he doesnt know its Sasuke) and his hands were in her hair and on her... wait were his hands on her ass? He would not stand for this, but before he could do any thing Sakura screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! LEEEE WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET OUT!!"

"MY FLOWER WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN BED WITH ANOTHER MAN?" he screamed (the walls can muffle sound. Sakura's giggles were actually really louder than you would think!) "YOU! YOU DEFILED MY YOUTHFUL FLOWER! YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR ACTIONS-"

"Lee." sakura and sasuke said at the same time.

"THIS UNYOUTHFUL ACT-"

"Lee."

"WILL NOT GO-"

"Thats it! Sakura hand me my pants ill take care of this!" sasuke lightly bellowed. Sakura handed sasuke his pants since they were on her side of the bed. He slipped them on under the sheets and got out of bed.

"UNPUNISHED- Sasuke is that you?"

"Yep."

"YOU DEFILED MY SAKURA- CHAN!!!

"Look Lee, lets take this out side" Sasuke spoke. Lee was about to speak but sasuke dragged him out of the room and closed the door behind him.

BANG!!

POW!!

WHACK!! And all those other automonapias. After Lee was beat to a pulp courtisy of Sashenka. Sasuke dragged lee to the front door and opened it. He held Lee up by the collar.

" Lee let me explain something" A very pissed of Sasuke started. " I have a right to have sex with my girlfriend-

"GIRLFRIEND!!!!"

" Well it was a secret but it looks like its not anymore! Now let me finish! She is my girlfriend and I have a right to sleep with her and I love her more than you could ever know! Now, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!" And with those last words he threw lee out the door and slammed it shut. He walked back to the room and turned the door knob. He opened the door and a chakra powered fist collided with his nose.

"SHANNARO! LEE NEVER EVE- Oh Sasuke-kun Im so sorry! Are you ok?!"

"Yes Im fine. Could you please heal me." he said it as more of a statement then a question.

"Of course" as she said it she began to heal his nose(well duh). Once she was done she turn around to walk to the window but he was stopped by sasuke giving her a hug.

"I love you so much." he suddenly spoke. She was stunned! Sasuke would never do that, but she smiled and believed it anyway.

"I love you too. Can we go back to bed?" she spoke seductively. He raised an eyebrow and picked her up bridal style.

"That I wouldn't mind"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At the training grounds Neji and Tenten were training when they saw Lee walking to them with a waterfall of tears in his eyes. He was mumbling to himself about 'how his Sakura-chan betrayed him' or something like that.

"Should we ask whats wrong with Lee?" Tenten asked after a couple of minutes of Lee doing what he was doing. They both looked at him and turned to each other.

" Naa."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

well thats it. The end. This is my first fic and i worked hard on it so r&r and be truthful also I dont own naruto Id be rich if I did, this is a sasusaku and a bit of nejiten

ok bye, jaci901


	2. Never Agian

Ok dear people since i got many flames i have chosen never to write another fanfic ever again. So do not expect an update. Sorry if you did like my story.

Jaci901


End file.
